Promise
by D-Channerz
Summary: Daisuke's a bit unsure of himself. Dark has a little talk with him. How original...


Title: Promise  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None, really. OOCness maybe? Randomness? oo;   
  
A/N: Yeah, another one of those 'dream fics'. A lot of those in the DNAngel fandom, ne? I wouldn't really know, but, yeah... This is pretty short, and doesn't have much of a plot... But I liked it well enough. Just a note though, I know next to nothing about the series and very little about the characters. I wrote this because my friend requested it. xx So yeah, if the characters seem odd or something, I'm very, very sorry. I'm working from practically nothing at this point. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and please leave a review if you can. Sankyuu!  
  
------   
  
**(NOTES)**   
  
:blah blah blah: - Indicates Daisuke speaking to Dark IN HIS MIND.   
  
::blah blah blah:: - Indicates Dark speaking in Daisuke's mind. Don't worry, this doesn't show up much in the story.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Daisuke went to bed early that night, offering up the excuse to his parents and grandfather that he was feeling a little under the weather. They accepted it, seeing as the boy had been working extra hard for days now with school and his frequent 'night' activities.   
  
They didn't know the half of it. Or maybe they did... Daisuke couldn't be sure. His mother probably had an idea, but thankfully she hadn't embarrassed him in front of everyone with his latest _issue_: Riku liked him- a lot. And he felt the same. All one had to do was put two and two together, and they would see how very different things were becoming these days. Especially between him and Riku.   
  
Daisuke was happy. Confused, but happy. It was a natural feeling though. Everything that had happened to him in all his 15 years on planet earth, both bad and good, left him feeling the same way in the end. This particular problem (if it could really be called that) however was something that he wasn't really _agonizing_ over, but there was definitely something missing. Some part of him still had questions about things he didn't understand.   
  
And so, as the boy crawled under the sheets of his bed and his head hit his pillow, so many thoughts swirled about in his mind. He hoped he could at least fall asleep before these thoughts threatened to overwhelm him and keep him up for the rest of the night.   
  
Slightly troubled, he fell into an uneasy slumber.   
  
----   
  
A white haze was filling his vision.   
  
_Another blank dream. Fantastic._ Sigh. He was used to having these every once in a while. Luckily he wasn't floating in nothingness this time around, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He was even glad to be able to think somewhat rationally in such a situation. After all, not many were skilled enough to have some control over their own subconscious.   
  
He sat down on the solid surface beneath him and waited. It never occurred to him that he didn't have anything or anyone to wait for in the first place, but it seemed like the only logical thing to do. And then, he heard a voice.   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
A little surprised, the boy turned around. "Dark?"   
  
He was dressed in his usual ensemble of all black, his violet hair fanning out in all directions so gracefully. It was odd to be looking at him from this angle, especially since he could always look in the mirror if he wanted to see him, but there he was, in the flesh... sort of. Then that led him to wonder why in the world he'd never dreamt of Dark, and why he was dreaming about him now.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" Dark grinned at him, echoing the very same question Daisuke had been about to ask.   
  
"Um... I'm dreaming. What else?"   
  
"This is your dream?"   
  
"Last time I checked."   
  
Dark looked puzzled by this. "You're sure?"   
  
"Yes...?" Daisuke looked adorably confused as well, looking around at all the blankness once more.   
  
"Well. I must have gotten side tracked." Dark seated himself a few feet away, stretched like a feline, and then rested his arms behind his head.   
  
Daisuke stared at him for a moment and then decided to lay back as well. _Sidetracked, huh? Wonder how that happened...   
__  
_"Is this what you usually dream about then?" Dark's voice interrupted his notions again. "It's kinda... blank, don't you think? Don't you ever dream about pretty girls or something?"   
  
The boy blushed furiously and shook his head. "N-no! Of course not! I mean... Risa and Riku... once or twice... But nothing bad! Do you dream about stuff like that?" He didn't need to turn his head to be able to see the huge smirk the thief was most definitely sporting behind him. "Nevermind. Pretend I didn't ask."   
  
"Don't be so uptight, Dai-chan. What else do you dream about?"   
  
Wrinkling his nose at the 'chan', he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the ground. Most people didn't ask Daisuke questions like these on a regular basis, so it took him a minute to think about it.   
  
_Hiwatari-kun more than twice._ He wanted to say, but decided against it. He'd never hear the end of it. "Um... Other stuff."   
  
"Like me?"   
  
"Not once."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Mmhm. Why are you asking me this? I would think you could take a peek in and see for yourself if you were really interested since you're up here all the time."   
  
"What do you take me for? I'm not that evil... And anyway, I ask because I can. You dream of nothing else?"   
  
"No." Daisuke smiled. "What do you dream about- besides pretty girls?"   
  
"Sleep." Dark replied simply.   
  
"Sleep? You dream about sleeping?"   
  
"Sleep is good, isn't it?"   
  
"Well, I guess I'm not really surprised." Daisuke murmured, and it grew quiet again. And with that silence came deep contemplation. Dark was probably in his own little world by now, and Daisuke was fine with that. In fact, he felt sort of content this way. Both of them just relaxing in this dream world, lost in their own thoughts...   
  
It was those thoughts that made the boy want to disturb his companion. "Dark?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I... ask you something?"   
  
Dark grinned over at him again. "I don't know, can you?"   
  
"Be serious."   
  
"I'll try. What's your question?"   
  
Daisuke played with his hands in his lap. "You know I like Riku... right? And that we sorta kinda really like each other?"   
  
"It's kind of obvious, especially since you two seem practically glued to eachother on a regular basis."   
  
Poor Daisuke blushed almost as red as his hair and forced himself to continue. "Yeah, right. So I was thinking... Could you tell me if we-"   
  
"You need love advice, right?"   
  
He stared at him blankly. "That's not what I was going to ask."   
  
Dark continued on as if he hadn't heard him. "You're still so young, and yet so full of undiscovered passion..."   
  
"Ehhhhh?!"   
  
"So many unanswered questions about the heart and what all of it means. So many desires..."   
  
"D-Dark!" Daisuke was getting redder and redder by the minute, completely baffled and utterly mortified.   
  
The thief sighed dramatically. "It's all so tragic. If you really want to decipher all of these feelings..."   
  
"Dark..."   
  
"...I can't help you. That's something you must do on your own. But I will tell you this." Dark smiled genuinely then, and Daisuke sighed in relief. "Whatever it is you're thinking about, it's probably not something worth all the trouble."   
  
"You're telling me what I already know. I know that I shouldn't be so preoccupied with it, but... It's just... I mean, I..."   
  
"You're scared because you don't think you're good enough."   
  
Daisuke blinked. The words rang true, yet he didn't think he'd be able to admit it outloud. Dark noticed his silence and continued. "You think you don't deserve her, right? No need to look so surprised Dai-chan. After all, I **do** share the same body with you. I know everything you're thinking."   
  
"Not everything!" Daisuke blurted out, knowing, but still hoping he wasn't wrong about that little detail. Dark chuckled.   
  
"Maybe not everything. But I know you well enough to see that self-evasive attitude written all over your face. You're like that with everything, you know."   
  
The boy said nothing. Dark stood up and walked over to him. "Really, Daisuke. Don't think about it so much. Be happy that you can love someone like that and have it returned."   
  
"..."   
  
"You're okay, Daisuke. You're okay."   
  
The compliment seemed awkward, and Daisuke could tell it took a lot for him to say that much. He smiled anyway, looking up at his other half with glittering eyes. "Thanks Dark."   
  
Dark scratched the back of his head from embarrassment (something he rarely did), although he returned the smile regardless. "Um... You're welcome."   
  
And suddenly, Daisuke felt extremely giddy. He wanted to talk some more, to find out about the things Dark had on his own mind. There was so much about him that he didn't know, so many things he had always wondered about. But Dark never even hinted that he had secrets, let alone wanted to talk about them. He seemed like an ever-elusive shadow, something always there and he could never quite grasp it. The mystery that was Kaitou Dark; he wanted to solve it. Yet... The boy didn't want to pry. Perhaps this would require a little more time. He was sure there were many more opportunities available.   
  
After another pregnant pause or two, Daisuke spoke again.   
  
"Hey Dark?"   
  
"More questions?"   
  
"I just want to know how you got here. And if maybe... Maybe we could do it again sometime?"   
  
Dark looked at him before shrugging. "I guess. If I'm not sleeping or something..."   
  
"Or dreaming of sleeping, anyway. Which doesn't make much sense..." Daisuke shook his head.   
  
Dark grinned. "Makes sense enough to me. Now if you'll excuse me... I think it's time to go back to my 'side'. **You **on the other hand have to wake up soon. Catch ya later."   
  
Daisuke was already beginning to lose sight of him as the white haze around them grew thicker and thicker until everything vanished completely.   
  
-----   
  
Daisuke awoke just as the darkness was retreating and the sun was emerging over the horizon. He sat up slowly, carefully untangling his limbs from his bedsheets. It was still early, but that was okay.   
  
Sighing a little, he glanced over at the night stand beside the bed, gazing down at a small photograph of Riku. He couldn't remember when exactly the picture was taken (he was still half asleep, after all), but he did recall himself labeling it as one of his favorites. He would see her in a few hours and she would be waiting to ride with him to school.   
  
He smiled and climbed out of bed. :Dark? I want to thank you again...:  
  
::ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...::  
  
:Nevermind.:   
  
---OWARI---  
  
----------------------  
  
There you go. My attempt at DNAngel fanfiction! Woo hoo! Leave a review, onegai and let me know what you thought!


End file.
